


【柱斑柱】魔女之愿

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [18]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️魔女柱*黑猫斑【柱斑柱无差】不喜慎入无逻辑童话。和群内小伙伴的活动短篇抽选关键词：外星人、魔女





	【柱斑柱】魔女之愿

# 1

“...传说中魔女来自森之星，外表与人类极为相似，时常会混迹在人群中，谁也不知道她们踏足异乡的目的..你们这些小精怪别老捉弄人类，小心遇上她们。

要知道有的魔女瞬息就能制造出风雪雷暴、甚至山川和海洋，惹恼性情高傲冷漠的魔女，哭鼻子可不管用。”

苍老的人面树今天也在循循教诲它身周的年幼生灵，想也知道这些长着狐耳、兔耳的小机灵鬼会把它的话当作耳旁风，老树清了清嗓子念叨今天的严肃话题，滔滔不绝。

人面树非常疼爱这群孩子，他们祖祖辈辈生活在这片荒野，与他们结缘，这棵无法移动的树灵得以驱散寂寞，尽管孩子们不会想这么多，只是喜爱这片树荫。

强大的魔女怎么会来这么偏僻的星球，直率敏感的少年抖抖兔耳默默吐槽。更何况他们的家园近些年因为一个怪物越来越不适合生存，族人都在考虑迁徙..若是离开家乡和朋友，就再也不能听老爷爷讲故事了。对他而言魔女的传说遥不可及，带来灾难的怪物更可怕。

如今地面温度让精怪吃不消，沙尘正取代绿意，燃起熊熊地火的家伙是罪魁祸首，成年精怪奔走他乡寻求帮助，孩子白天就呆在这棵古老神奇的树下。小满不顾同伴劝说离开树荫，他是年纪最大的孩子，发现人面树的叶子变的焦糊打算为它找些泉水来。

几里外的魔泉是现存少有的水源，少年人迎着蒸腾的高温前行，很快开始气喘吁吁。

轰隆声由近及远，巨大的阴影划过头顶遮蔽烈日，少年抬起头目瞪口呆。

这是什么东西？

深翠色的巨兽与人面树爷爷说的龙有些相似但苗条得多，再回神已经不见它的踪迹。这个方向，小满鼓起勇气还是向魔泉的方向跑去。

“呼、呼..终于、到了？”

少年走到泉边，悄悄打量这个奇怪的陌生人，看衣着显然是异乡人，这么热的天还一身黑，穿着斗篷还戴着宽边尖顶的大帽子掩住了大半张脸。

闻起来不像精怪，难不成是人类？

尽管好奇，小满还记得自己的任务，俯下前额贴近湿润的土壤、用古老的语言轻声祈祷，希望他的心愿能传递给魔泉，换取水源。

半晌，面前的空瓶总算蓄入了浅浅的泉水。

魔泉给他们的越来越少，尽管失望少年还是小心翼翼地收好它，总归能解燃眉之急。

“水不够对吧。”

小满愣了愣意识到陌生人在与他搭话

他不知何时来到他身边，摘下了尖尖的帽子，明亮的杏眼温和关切地注视他，这是个热情英俊的年轻人。

黑长直、没兽耳，那一定是人类，小满没跟人类搭过话，人类总是害怕精怪。

“你还是担心下自己吧，魔泉不会馈赠人类。”少年盘算着要不要给他几滴魔泉。

黑发旅人笑着拒绝小兔子的好意，“原来如此，真是任性的魔泉，你等一下。”

小满来不及阻止人类靠近魔泉，心惊肉跳地看他伸手探向泉水，急忙喊道“小心！不可以直接取泉水，你会死..？”

黑长直过了一会儿面不改色的将一个木桶放到小满脚边，里面装着满满的泉水。

桶是哪来的？这人怎么什么事都没有！他明明记得上个直接取水的可怜精怪被电成了焦炭。

小满心里七上八下但更多的是感激，无论如何这桶水无比珍贵。

“以后别这么乱来了，这次是你走运。我只要一小瓶就好，剩下的你自己留着。”

旅人依旧摇头，开口询问这里发生了什么。

小满沉默片刻就将延绵的炎夏告诉了他，还说荒野下有座城，盘踞着一个可怕的火焰精怪，因为它这里变得常年高温，迄今为止所有前往地下城的探险者全都有去无回。

“你还是快点离开吧，这里不是人类可以待的地方。”小满好心劝说

“怪物..小兔子，能带我去见见这里的智者吗？”

“人类..你该不是想去地下城吧，别开玩了，那种怪物，很多厉害的精怪都被吃掉了！”

黑色的旅人看着原地跳脚的小兔子微微叹息，突然弯腰揉了揉他的脑袋。

小满瞪大眼睛，抬手摸了摸环绕着兔耳，在头顶交织而成的花环，是他没见过的紫色小花。

“你到底..”甘甜的馨香安抚了小精怪

“抱歉，但我不是人类。小兔子，你听过魔女的故事吗？”

旅人对目瞪口呆的小精怪眨眼，重新戴上尖帽。

“容我介绍自己，我是柱间，姑且是个魔女。”

就这样，小满带回了整桶泉水外加一大只魔女。

柱间被围在中间好脾气地满足小精怪们的好奇心，他说自己来自森之星，为了寻找命定的伙伴四处游历。魔女并非只有女性，男性虽然稀少但也不是个例，所以不要再摸他的胸了。

从柱间嘴里证实魔女的传言属实，小精怪们全都期待地望着他。

如果是魔女，一定能消灭那个可怕的怪物，孩子们的愿望如此直白。小满却皱着眉，告诉大家眼前的男人只是个见习魔女，连使魔都没有，怎么可能打败那种怪物。

柱间撇嘴反驳，自己虽然还在见习期，挑战一两只精怪还是没问题的，活捉都行。

（笨蛋，逞什么能！）小满现在满心后悔，他就不该把笨蛋魔女带回来，看这傻乎乎的样子也知道柱间绝对不是什么靠谱魔女，让他去地下城岂不是送死。为素不相识的人去冒险对他不公平，小满不希望这个善良的魔女就这么丢了性命。

“没事的，别担心。”

身边的男人像是察觉到小满的担忧，轻声安慰。这个软心肠的白发孩子总让他想起远在故土的弟弟。魔女相信每段相遇都藏着妙不可言的因缘，与小满相遇一定也是命运的一环，他愿意为他做些什么。

“那么就拜托您了，森之魔女大人。”

沉默了许久，苍老的人面树向柱间郑重开口

# 2

传说总是不缺少杜撰，每个魔女都能面不改色地接受新的故事并在结尾给人们一点惊喜，可说他们性情残暴实在有些言过其实。

柱间在过去的数百年踏足过许多星球，其他种族对魔女大多是负面评价，这也成了族人越来越宅的原因，除非是寻找使魔，魔女一族几乎呆在森之星不挪窝。他不讨厌旅程，珍惜结缘伴随的哀伤、喜悦，只遗憾一直找不到属于自己的使魔。

看来见习魔女的头衔是摘不掉了，柱间心态良好，拔地而起的树藤扫飞了从土里窜出的苍白人形生物，他们虽然弱小却能变换外形迷惑冒险者，当柱间顺利穿过上层洞穴深入地下，这些生物便开始源源不断的冒出来。

他暗道这趟果然没白来，如果预感没错，这座地下城的建造者很可能是他的同族，白色生物类似使魔，出于某种原因袭击深入地下城的人。

远离故土的同族让柱间有些好奇，不过当务之急还是找到火焰精怪。

感知告诉自己已经走到了相当深的地下，因此，穿过幻术构建的石墙，眼前的景象让见多识广的魔女忍不住惊讶。

明亮开阔的石穴一眼望不到边界，花草盛于土壤、绿树连成林茵，还能听到溪流的叮咚声，在漆黑的地底世界犹如传说中的爱丽舍，而它也与传说一样美丽、寂寞。四处走了走最让柱间惊讶的还是支撑这些生机的阳光，悬在圆顶之下的“太阳”由炙热的魔力凝聚而成，这里的主人的确是个不简单的家伙。

魔女依旧保持笑容，继续欣赏周围的美景，从溪边取了些水，还收集了不少从未见过的花种。

登上山坡，路过一棵阳光正好的大树，柱间突然有些犯困，侧卧在草地上枕着鲜花，宽心地睡起了午觉。

地面的震颤将魔女从梦中唤醒，柱间缓缓睁开眼，与不远处一双赤红的竖瞳大眼瞪小眼。

这是..黑猫？？？虽然大得像一座小山。

“喵嗷嗷嗷— 嗷—”

猫型精怪见柱间走神不耐烦的低吼起来，用力跺了跺前爪，草地顿时颤动起来。

其实斑喵来的比柱间醒的早，他同往常一样殴打那群吵吵闹闹白萝卜消食，打算去老地方睡个午觉，结果发现自己的地盘被一个陌生人类占领了，暴躁的猫立刻打算将入侵者拍扁，抬起爪子又有些迟疑。他见过的人类不多，听说他们非常脆弱..连饥饿和寒冷都无法忍受，何况是他的爪子，拍下去这个闻起来很香的黑长直就会死掉吧。

迟疑间黑猫半蹲下来甩尾巴，盯着人发呆，他觉得这头黑发看起来很柔顺，比他的毛顺很多，这个人很香，长得也比他见过的人都顺眼。

猫的心意说变就变，决定等人醒来再发火。结果这一等就是大半个下午，猫从蹲变成趴最后扬起了肚皮，人类还在呼呼大睡，再这么下去太阳都要下山了。

然后就是柱间醒来的一幕

柱间紧紧注视眼前的黑猫，手心里出了汗，他已经很久没这么紧张了，并非害怕，是懊恼没给黑猫一个好印象。

“抱歉，我不是故意占你午睡的地方。”

猫耳抖动，喉咙发出低沉闷声，斑喵此时很焦虑，高贵如他不屑于学习族语以外的语言…所以他听不懂柱间的话，又想知道这个人在说什么。

焦虑被柱间当成了敌意，顿时有些消沉，他是真心想和这只黑猫打好关系，必须更加友善才行。柱间郑重地摘下帽子，微微弯下右膝行了一个礼，抬头专注地看着猫。

“你是我见过的最好看最可爱的猫，可以成为我的…朋友吗？”

柱间决定含蓄点先成为黑猫的朋友

斑喵就这么错过了少有的赞美，看黑长直的样子不像是害怕他，莫名有点开心，他收起躁动的哼声向后一屁股坐到草地上，他要看看这个人要怎么向他求饶。

“喵嗷—”道歉就原谅你 

“你是愿意和我做朋友了！”

斑喵瞪大眼睛看到这个胆大包天的人类嘀咕了什么就往他身边来。

砰、砰砰——

太近了！

砰砰砰砰——

糟糕好香!

他还摸他的毛，无礼！斑喵瞪着人类的头顶，反射性抬起了爪子，又被柱间按了按肉垫。

“看来是听不懂我的话，但你真的很可爱，很温柔。”也很强大..柱间收回手让僵住的猫放下爪子，抬眼温和地望着他。

他已经认出了眼前的黑猫源自何处，魔女的使魔来自不同种族，由他们亲自寻找签订契约，但在久远的过去魔女的绝佳搭档是来自【宇智波】的黑猫，可惜到柱间的时代他们已经和【宇智波】完全断了联系，甚至找不到黑猫的星系，柱间的心砰砰直跳，看到这只猫他就知道自己找到了一直渴望的伙伴。

为什么孤身一猫待在魔女的遗址，又为什么离开族群，这只猫看起来太孤独了。

斑觉得人类真是难以理喻，这家伙一会儿对他笑的那么好看.. 现在又哭鼻子，看到漂亮的杏眼眼泪掉个不停，哀伤地望着他，斑喵整只猫都不安起来，思考自己是不是太凶，吓坏了这个人。

“咪嗷..”

斑喵缓和猫脸，努力回想当初是怎么哄弟弟的。

“咪？”人类果然很奇怪..他紧紧刨住爪下的草地，放缓身体接受这个拥抱。鼻涕眼泪都蹭到毛里了，猫却没有生气，反而有些心酸。这个爱哭的人类看起来挺可怜的，而且很会撒娇，善良的斑喵突然下定了决心，

“呜，抱歉..突然就。”哭够了，柱间缓缓抬起脸，尴尬地捂着眼睛。

他以为这只猫会生气、会探爪子，却没有想到袭击他的会是巨大的猫舌头，被收起倒刺的舌头糊了满头满脸的口水，柱间一脸懵。

斑喵这边原计划是舔他一下表达态度，没想到根本停不下来，这个人闻起来香舔起来更..香！深吸一口气又香又醒脑，克制打滚的冲动，斑又舔了两口退开一段距离。

“喵喵喵喵嗷～”以后你就是我的小弟了

这是斑喵学会的少数表达善意的方式，从今以后这个人类归他罩，他会保护他，饲养他，还可以偶尔让他摸一下..只要他经常对他笑就好。

柱间不懂斑喵的小九九，觉得猫没生气就好，愿意和他亲近是意外惊喜。经过刚才的小插曲，他觉得自己应该更尊重这只猫的意愿。

“我们一定能成为朋友。”

#3

黑猫的友好远超柱间想象，消失了一小会儿就带回了一大堆生活用品，柔软的兽皮、保暖的衣裘，包括很多奇珍异宝。斑喵将人带到“爱丽舍”边界的洞穴让柱间布置新家，一堆璀璨的宝石也在猫的强烈要求下被装饰在洞穴里。晚些时候又将人叼到溪流边，给他捕鱼。

魔女阻止黑猫喷火烤鱼，“咪？”

柱间指着鱼又指指自己，摆摆手，这下斑喵明白他的意思了..这个人不吃鱼。打算去捕兽类又被拦住了路，人类在摇头，这让斑有点着急，他知道人类不吃饭会死掉。所幸，挑剔的人类指了指远处山坡上结的树果，他吃素。

“喵喵！”斑抱怨了两声还是向山坡跑去，柱间笑着挥手，趁着间隙洗了个澡，换上猫带回的浅色衣服，水面倒映的身影与人类如此相近。

柱间和斑喵相处愉快，那只猫几乎寸步不离地守着他，连白天觅食都要背着柱间，对此柱间喜闻乐见。黑猫远比他熟悉地下城，知晓每条通道通向何方，还向柱间炫耀自己发现的藏宝处。这些的痕迹表明这只黑猫在这里待了足够长的时间却不是原主人。

粘人的黑猫只有一个时段不在魔女身边，每当外界进入黑夜，魔力维持的“太阳”也会消散，这时黑猫会将柱间叼回洞穴，在洞口堆上一块巨石防止人类出去。

确定这是斑喵的固定习惯，柱间叹了叹气缓缓睁开眼、起身向洞口走去。巨石被探入间隙的枝条缓缓挪开，一股热浪扑面而来。

“这是...”柱间皱起眉，这样的高热让他想起小满的家园，果然，所谓火焰精怪说的是黑猫。尽管相处短暂，柱间依旧深信那只猫生性善良，绝不会刻意制造灾祸。

他要找到他，魔女离开洞穴，赶向魔力最为波动的方向，在距离洞穴最遥远的隐蔽处找到了斑喵。熊熊黑焰在蜷缩的黑猫身边燃起，向四面蔓延，他身边的温度让寻常生命无法承受，还好不包括森之魔女。柱间毫不犹豫地走向他，席卷的火焰被无形的结界分隔，不一会儿就走到黑猫身旁伸手抚摸他。斑喵似乎深陷梦魇不时发出哀鸣，这让柱间很心疼。

“你会没事的..”翠绿的魔力沿着指尖不断向猫流动，半晌，猫看上去好了许多，姿势不再僵硬，也不再难受发出呼噜声。等黑焰渐渐熄灭，柱间就坐到地上轻轻揽住猫爪。

“咪、咪”斑喵已经很久没有感觉这么好了，好像做了一个好梦，身体变得很轻松。

活动前爪又倏尔僵硬起来，感知回归，分明是熟悉的香味！他的心骤然紧缩，过了好一会儿才敢低头，人类窝在他的毛里安然熟睡，斑猫生第一次想要赞美神明。

“嗯..早安？”

回答柱间的是暴躁的咆哮声，斑喵很愤怒。

“喵嗷嗷！”谁准你出来的！

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷—”你差点就被烧成灰了！

他愤怒极了，还有无休无止的后怕，这人还敢傻笑？！

斑喵又气又焦虑，还不能揍人，转头就跑。

柱间眨巴眼并不担心，他早就摸清了猫的想法，斑喵以为他是人类就不会扔下他不管。

遛弯的魔女在夜幕降临时回到洞穴，毫无悬念看到了黑猫，他蹲在洞口，看到柱间回来眼神格外明亮。柱间毫不介意白天的事，到猫身边亲昵地抚摸他，将巨大的花环戴到猫脖子上。

“夜安，祝你今夜也有好梦。”

斑喵能感受到柱间的心意，赤红的眼睛微微闪烁，他目送人类走进洞口，依旧将它堵住，这次用了两块巨石。

结果当夜、第二天、第三天..斑喵的确接连做着美梦，醒来却是惊吓。无论他躲到什么地方，用几块石头堵住洞口，这个人类都会到他身边，陪伴他。心变得越来越迷茫，渴望醒来时能见到这个人，又恐惧自己会伤害他。

“真傻，我不会有事的。”这天傍晚柱间拽住了毛茸茸的猫尾巴阻拦斑喵离开，这一次，他拒绝待在洞穴里。

斑感到不安，但他遵循心意留下来，侧卧在洞口，柱间盖着兽皮靠在温暖的猫肚子上。无论斑喵多么抗拒，带来灾难的困倦依旧会降临，“喵嗷..”你不要有事，和我说早安。

柱间在黑猫入睡的瞬间睁开眼，充满生机的魔力立刻流向斑喵，黑焰来不及燃起就融入了这股奇妙力量中。这是柱间观察数日发现的，斑喵的力量与他截然不同又能彼此交融。

如果扉间在还会探究一下，柱间全当是命运的安排，斑喵是上天给他的礼物。要彻底解决斑喵的困扰还要多想想..柱间决定先和猫度过这个宁静的夜晚。

自从发现老毛病真的不会伤害柱间，斑喵就一直处于极度快乐状态，与柱间更加形影不离，每晚都粘在一起，睡姿也在放任下越来越放飞，开始仰肚皮搂着人不放，每天都要糊柱间一脸口水。

开始睡好觉的黑猫也并非没有烦恼，他觉得自己又生了其他怪病，病症很古怪，见不得他离开他的视线，希望这个人只注视他，发现人类对他笑心脏就没缘由地狂跳，至于偷看人类洗澡这种小事完全没放在心上。黑猫想不明白就放弃思考，只知道自己不想和他分开

#4

快乐时常让人忘记时间，柱间后知后觉记起自己的打算。将这只语言不通的黑猫视作友人反倒让柱间有些犹豫，万一斑喵不想和他签订契约呢。

最终魔女决定坦诚心意，毕竟月圆就要到了。

这天斑喵同往常一样和柱间散步回家，不同的是人类突然让他等在外面，自己则进去捣鼓。

柱间离开视线让斑有些焦虑，但他已经学会耐心等待“喵、喵、喵”

斑瞪大眼盯着走出洞口的身影发呆，他一直觉得柱间是最好看的人类..今天更好看了！

男人换上了自己行囊中的衣物，和初次见面看到的一身黑不同，洁白的礼服干练又不失华丽，称得黑发更加迤逦，上面还绘着翠色图腾，好看..斑不自觉喵喵叫。

柱间满意自己给斑喵的好印象，他走到他面前伸出掌心，巨大的猫爪爪立刻虚搭上来。

握住爪爪，柱间轻声说“我很喜欢你，希望我们的缘分没有尽头。”斑喵看到人类表情严肃有些疑惑，“喵？”怎么了？

“如果可以，希望你接受我的挑战，也许你我能永远相伴。”

柱间柔软地望着他，他不知道猫能不能明白他的意思，如果不能他会想其他办法和他交流。

斑的表情严肃下来，这些天通过观察柱间他也明白了不少人类词汇，柱间说的，永远、相伴这两个词他听懂了，含义让斑喵脑袋发懵，他看向穿着洁白礼服的男人，突然揣测到柱间的意图，这个人是在向他求婚？

柱间刚准备向斑发起魔力通讯，就看到巨大的黑猫向前一趴将脑袋埋进草堆里，很快又爬起身端坐边舔爪子，边矜持、期待地看向他，点点头。

这是答应了！柱间睁大眼睛，他担心黑猫没听懂又重复了一遍，黑猫依旧点头。

斑喵还没来得及舔人几口表达快乐便迎风飞了出去，在草地上翻滚了好几圈，躺在地上一脸懵逼，他被他的新晋伴侣打飞了？

黑猫神情变幻，比起为什么攻击他，斑更在意非人的力度，他爬起身看向百米外的那个人，立刻竖起毛警惕，这股魔力不属于人类！

柱间不再掩饰非人的事实以极快的速度来到斑喵面前，黑发随着磅礴的魔力飘扬，他看黑猫的眼神依旧温柔专注，但手下毫不留情，拔地而起的枝条藤蔓让斑感到危险，他立刻跃起闪避，那些东西却像是长了眼睛一样追踪他，力道轻易留下一道道深坑。

这个“人”是认真的，他在骗他，和那些冒险者一样想杀了他！

怒火席卷黑猫的理智，他怒吼起来，漆黑的火焰向柱间袭来，最终被厚实的木璧挡住，柱间在同一时间闪身避让，他的木墙、脚下的土地在瞬间塌陷。男人凝起眉，觉得黑猫的状态有些异常，不明白他为何如此愤怒。接连而至的攻击让柱间明白，不打败黑猫他是不会听他解释的。

数不清的木从地下破土与火焰交织在一起，柱间和斑投入所有意志去战斗。

“呼..呼..呼”柱间抚住焦黑左臂的急促喘息，他伤得不轻，总归略胜一筹。

不远处，黑猫仰躺着被枝条牢牢缠绕着，没力气起身，只能发出低沉愤怒的吼声。

他输了，斑喵半合着眼看着男人走近，可笑他此时此刻还在怀念和这个人相处的日子，很快乐也很温暖，所以他选择散去嘴里暗藏的魔力。斑喵嘲笑自己，他这种猫连同族都不喜欢，何况是异族，终究，没人喜欢他。可他有喜欢的人，现在依旧喜欢..所以死在他手里也不错。

察觉柱间已经走到了身边，黑喵闭上眼任豆大的眼泪往下落，“咪嗷、喵喵喵？！“

他僵住身子瞪着不按常理来的家伙，胜利者不仅没取走他的性命反而爬到了他身上牢牢抱住他，脸埋进柔软的肚皮，伴随魔力的言语钻入脑海，这个男人在说“太好了，这下你就是我的猫了！”

什么？！斑仿照柱间的魔力传回信息，他满肚子郁闷不解还很委屈。听完解释才知道柱间和他战斗是为了完成什么鬼契约。

“魔女必须战胜精怪才能签下契约，这是传统，我很抱歉。”

所以柱间没有骗他，斑喵觉得这就够了，什么契约传统都无所谓，柱间喜欢他就够了。

柱间没给斑喵感春伤秋的时间，璀璨的翠绿魔纹就在猫肚子上成型，枝与叶构成的纹路属于森之魔女，柱间后腰也传来灼热感，瞬息间联系两人灵魂的契约就完成了。

“喵、喵、喵呜。”斑明显感受到浩瀚无边的魔力在冲击他的身体，这只猫开始呼噜，过了许久打了好几个饱嗝，吃饱了..这个想法在脑海浮现。接下来就轮到柱间吃惊了，一阵白光笼罩他的斑喵，他则往下落。

“不好意思，你是谁..请问我的猫呢？”柱间看着身下的黑长炸裸男一脸懵逼

“喵！”酷脸俊男焦急的喵喵声成功逗笑了柱间，看来他找到猫了。

得以使用魔力通讯的两人终于理清了来龙去脉，比如斑喵喜欢的人叫千手柱间，又名森之魔女，是魔女一族的现任族长。再比如这只黑猫的确来自【宇智波】，因为负气离开了族人和兄弟。

“发生什么事了？”柱间担忧地看着斑

【没事..】 【和我也不能说吗？】

魔女的失落症再一次打败了黑猫。

【因为..他们背后议论我，说我是古怪的胖猫。】斑咬咬牙告诉柱间，就因为遇到柱间以前没有魔力能填满他的身体，他的猫身才会越长越大（胖）却没办法化形，族人都变成了好看的人类模样，只有他不合群。何况后来他的魔力越来越不受控制，黑焰在睡梦中蔓延，伤害了他唯一的亲人。

斑变成人后表情更好懂了，柱间牵住他的手安慰道“没关系，我也差不多，要不是遇到斑，我一辈子都只能当个见习魔女。”

“柱间，你是最好的魔女。”

柱间笑起来，他是最幸运的魔女才对。

有斑喵在，柱间的疑惑很快得到了解答，斑告诉他这里的确是魔女的遗址，但最初吸引他的并非魔女而是一具深紫色的黑猫骨骼。

柱间望着眼前巨大的猫骨骼发呆，“有什么好看的”斑在旁边阴阳怪气，他在柱间的帮助下学会了通用语。“小气的猫，我看的不是它。” “嗯？”柱间的确没搪塞斑，他在看开在骨骼上的花，虽然上边的魔力所剩无几，他还是能辨认出魔女的力量。“别看了..我带你去其他地方，不是要找你的同族吗？“听完解释这只猫依旧嫉妒

“不必，已经找到了。”斑顺着柱间的视线看向盛开在骨骼上的橙色小花。柱间对他点头，这些花就是魔女消逝后残留下的，他们生于草木最后也会回归草木。

“这只猫最后和他的魔女葬在了同处，那些白色生物一直在守护主人的遗体。”

半天不见斑说话，柱间侧过脸噗嗤笑出声，这只猫真是一点藏不住想法，满眼都是羡慕。

“我去过很多地方，大海、森林、峡谷，总会有你喜欢的。 我答应你，终有一日属于森之魔女的花会为你盛开。”

“一言为定！”

在小满的记忆里荒野的灾厄终止于森之魔女的出现，那位魔女消灭了地下城的火焰精怪，为荒野带来了连绵的树海，然后..悄然无声的离开了这个星球。

大约又过了很久，久到森之魔女想家了。

森之星，扉间接到了兄长近日回家的好消息，他们已经有数百年没见了，历来冷酷的霜之魔女这几天对谁都有笑脸，心情好的不得了。

看来大哥已经成功找到了使魔，估摸着日子扉间无心加班，坐在林海与星海的交界处，在这里可以第一时间感知到兄长。

回来了！充满生命力的魔力越来越近，扉间忍不住站起身，他想，待会儿可以给大哥一个拥抱，游历在外这个笨蛋一定吃了不少苦。

属于森之魔女的魔力璀璨如启明星，同样的，斑喵也是，扉间皱着眉辨认这股强大过头的陌生魔力，直到肉眼捕捉到千手柱间。

“扉间！扉间！我回来啦！”

扉间：......我很开心，但这只会飞的胖猫是什么鬼。

END


End file.
